Emergency lighting on police or other public service vehicles has been used for many years to signal to pedestrians and other motorists. Warning light signals can be used, for example, to clear the right of way or to warn oncoming motorists of potential moving or stationary hazards, such as a vehicle that is stopped or a vehicle moving slower or faster than the rate of traffic. Often, the emergency lighting assemblies are mounted on the exterior of the public service vehicles to provide high visibility and avoid adversely affecting the vision of the vehicle occupants. However, emergency lighting assemblies that are mounted in the interior of the public service vehicles are known in the art, such as for unmarked law enforcement vehicles. Interior light assemblies can supplement exterior light assemblies. Interior light assemblies such as those known in the art have some disadvantages.
One disadvantage of the prior art interior light assemblies is the problem of flashback, or light reflecting back into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. In order to prevent flashback, the interior light assembly must have a substantially flush engagement with the windshield of the vehicle. A visor is often placed around the light to block flashback, but the visor will not be completely effective unless it has a flush engagement with the windshield. Another disadvantage of the prior art is the limited range from which the light is visible to persons outside the vehicle. As a result of attempts to prevent flashback, the visor is often positioned such that it blocks a range of light that would be useful to the user.